Super*Star
Super*Star is a Fantage Animated Series made by Icecream2415. The series is about a new girl in school, Cora, rising to fame as she spends time with her new friends Hope and her twin sister Destiney. The first episode was released on June 26th, 2012. Super*Star is currently the longest running Fantage Animated Series of all time, with an already developed second season. Super*Star is also the only Fantage series known to have spawn an Original Video Animation (OVA) series, which has non-canon specials relating to the main show, using characters from Super*Star. Characters There are many characters in Super*Star. Main Characters * Cora: The main character of the series, an initially shy girl who spends time with her new friends in her new town, including her best friend, Hope. She is known to be a person who usually has a solution to problems and is very charismatic with others. When her cousin Zac Ping comes over to her house, he decides to make Cora famous. In the second season, it is revealed that she is quite dense and doesn't realize the seriousness of Hope's situation. Her love interest is Beck. Portrayed by icecream2415. * Hope: Cora's best friend. She has a twin sister, Hope, who is a lot more "crazier" than herself. She has a lot of common sense and cares deeply for her friends and family (including her sister, despite their moments). She originally had a crush on Kyle, until the second season when she realized his true colors. Ever since her removed interest for Kyle, she has been a popular character among fans. Portrayed by tori33332. * Destiney: Hope's twin sister. She is shown to be more spunky and childish than her twin sister, and she gets herself into all kinds of trouble often. She is a huge fan of Zac Ping and constantly tries, and eventually succeeds, to cut his hair. In the second season, she is kidnapped by Isaac, who secretly and unknowingly enjoys her presence. Portrayed by btower. * Kimmy: Cora's new friend in the second season. She is seen to be nice, but in actuality she is only liking Cora in order to keep her away from Hope, as seen in Isaac's plan to sabotage Cora's reputation as a famous female song artist. She seems to have a history with Isaac. Portrayed by purple4538. * Isaac: Zac Ping's younger brother, who happens to hate him. He wants to sabotage Cora's celebrity reputation by taking away Destiney, separating her from Hope, and try to take Beck away in the future. He has Kimmy fulfill his plan. He secretly seems to like Destiney, despite having her hostage. Supporting Characters * Beck: Cora's love interest and boyfriend. He seems to like Cora a lot and cares about her as much as she does with him. Portrayed by aces59. * Jake: A quiet boy who was shown in the first season's opening, but actually did not appear in the series at all until the second season. He doesn't go to school a lot and doesn't say much. However, he does have some nice qualities as he shared his lunch with Hope at one time. Portrayed by skorchzone. * Zac Ping: He is a famous producer and Cora's 7th cousin. During his time at Cora's house he decides to make her famous. He is very mature except when dealing with situations as such the time his hair was cut by Destiney. He has a younger brother, Isaac, who has a grudge against him. Portrayed by zacfan818. * Jessie "Candy" Jone: She is a famous TV actress. Cora was set to look like her best friend in order to help Cora gain fame. Portrayed by icecream2415. * Kyle: A boy who is also described as a "player". He seems to have a fondness for pretty girls, and this is shown when he doesn't like Cora until she achieved fame (and a new makeover). After Cora's new interest for Beck, he decides to take Hope (since she is not taken), who turns him down. Portrayed by ginka2. * Natasha: The "mean girl" of the series. She is selfish and doesn't want Beck to be taken by anyone else. She also doesn't like Cora or Hope very much. Her role in the series seems to have faded since the start of the second season. Portrayed by laila20015. * Grace: Natasha's underling. She seems to follow everything Natasha says and is a bit ditsy as well as a bit dense. She is very friendly, unlike Natasha, and even invites Cora and Hope to Natasha's party (without Natasha's consent). Like Natasha, her role of the series seems to have faded since the second season. Portrayed by amybateman456. * Cora's mom: Cora's unnamed mother. She is a fondness for fame and boys, and enjoys wearing her clothes from her younger days. Portrayed by pretty_awesome_i. * Ellie: Announced in the second season's opening, but hasn't actually made an appearance in the series yet. Portrayed by elephants547. Guest Characters The creator of Super*Star has also brought in some other users in Fantage to be in the series. They are considered as guest stars in the series. * Niki: Candy's friend. She is also rude and selfish as she tries to get Candy to shop with her instead of with Cora. Portrayed by devlin212. * Jade: When Candy is busy, Jade takes place as Cora's helper when shopping. She is also the person who gave Cora advice when she was upset. Portrayed by xmissrawr. * Sir Meli: Hope's father, who is an inventor and prefers that friends call him by his full name. Destiney gets her personality and hair from him. Hope describes him to be just as crazy as Destiney is. Portrayed by melissa0600. Plot Super*Star currently has two seasons. The first season debuted with the series' overall first episode on June 26th, 2012. The second season debuted on December 10th, 2012. The first season's opening song was Straight Jet, the opening song used in the anime Infinite Stratos. The second season's opening song is a nightcore of God is a Girl by Groove Coverage''.'' Season 1 Upon going to her new school, new girl Cora makes friends with Hope and her twin sister (as well as crazy) Destiney. After seeing them and Natasha (a rude popular girl) and Grace (her underling), Destiney runs off to a world-famous producer named Zac Ping and almost attempts to cut his hair before Hope and Cora arrive to stop her. After the twins leave, Cora learns that Zac Ping is her relative and the one person who was going to move in with her mom and herself. She gets asked by Zac if she would like to be famous and considers it. Back home, after moving Zac in, Cora gets a call from Hope on her new phone. Hope asks why Cora didn't come to school since that day and comes over to prank call Zac with Cora. They end up meeting Zac in his room after their failure, who scares them away for scaring him. Cora is invited into his room and she uses this time to tell her cousin that she accepts his offer for making herself famous. Zac then brings in Jessie "Candy" Jone, who is to pose as Cora's best friend in order to gain herself some popularity. The girls go shopping and in the middle of it, Candy gets a text from Zac telling her to give Cora a new makeover, who requests that it be done another time. They find Cora some new clothes. Once Cora gets back home, she gets a call from Destiney, who surprises her by saying she would like to sleep over at her house. Hope comes to sleep over as well. In the middle of the night, Destiney successfully cuts a piece of Zac Ping's hair. Cora, who was sent by Hope to get her sister to apologize, gets Destiney to apologize, though her efforts to apologize failed and had Destiney cry. Later that day, Cora gets a text from Candy saying that she is too busy to shop with her and that she will arrange someone to go in her place. Cora also ends up seeing Beck, who says hi to her, and Kyle, who stays away from her. Cora, knowing how much Hope liked him, hopes that Hope realizes his true colors. Grace, who is a lot nicer than Natasha is, invites Cora and Hope to Natasha's party. After getting her makeover with Jade (Candy's replacement), Cora tells Hope about the party and accidentally gets Destiney involved (Destiney was not invited to the party). After some convincing, Hope goes with Cora to the party with pretty dresses. They enter Natasha's house and see Beck going to the girls. Beck gets pushed away by Kyle, who to Hope's disappointment, asks Cora out despite being disgusted by her before. Hope leaves in tears and Cora leaves Kyle to find her, while Destiney manages to get into Natasha's party. Cora finds and consoles Hope by saying that she doesn't like Kyle like she does and that she left him for her. They both go to Hope's house (Hope agrees reluctantly), where they see Destiney's clones and her father Sir Meli (who Destiney gets her craziness from), an inventor. After being scared by Sir Meli, Cora brings Hope to her house when Zac brings the two of them for a sound check. After the check is done, Zac tells Cora that she will become famous after their song's release. The next day, it happens to be so as Cora finds reporters all over her house and gets teased by her famous cousin. Cora then thinks about what she should do about Kyle liking her after getting advice about this from Jade during their shopping. She cries upon thinking about how Hope would feel if she took Kyle and bumps into Beck (who found Cora's house with Destiney's help) while leaving the house. Beck cheers Cora up and as the sun sets, they realize their feelings for each other, especially when Destiney attacks Beck, confusing him for Kyle. Destiney tells Hope that she has found a new boyfriend. Beck, Cora, and Hope cheer at the same time. Many weeks later on April 17th, near the end of the school year, Cora and Hope are walking to school when they meet a new student named Kimmy. Kimmy seems to be disliked by everyone other than Cora, who attempts to be her best friend. Hope hopes that Cora isn't taken away from her. Season 2 Kyle, who notices that Cora was taken, decides to hang out with Hope. Hope tells Cora this after school at her own house and the two arrange for the two of them to go to Cora's house. The next day, after seeing Jake, who never comes to school, the girls see Kyle and Hope successfully asks Kyle if they can hang out at Cora's house. Cora gets help from Beck to over-embellish the house while Hope wears a pretty outfit for the occasion. Kyle comes and nearly drools for her, but then he reveals that he wants Hope to help him break Cora and Beck up, so he can take Cora for himself. Hope cries and kicks him out for his confession. Cora tells her that she doesn't need him, and the next day Hope tries to think like so. It wasn't easy, since the whole day Cora and Kimmy were talking about love. Hope is also in distress because Destiney has been missing for four days. Kimmy leaves the group at lunch to pick up her cell phone. As she gets a call from Isaac, her true colors are revealed to just being friends with Cora just to use her, as part of Isaac's plan to ruin her reputation. Destiney is revealed to be kidnapped by Isaac. Later, Cora is getting ready to go the movies with Kimmy. Zac Ping, whose hair has fully grown back, sees that Kimmy looked familiar to him and that she seemed like she was trying to make Cora fully forget Hope. Meanwhile, Isaac and Destiney argue about who is better: Zac or Isaac himself. In the middle of their argument, Isaac accidentally locks himself up in Destiney's cell and forgets to bring her food. He has Kimmy to help him get out. The next day Hope goes to school looking tired after failing to find Destiney. When seeing that Kimmy was acting strangely, she almost passes out and is caught by Jake, who finally speaks. She was about to tell Cora, but she remembered that Cora may have completely forgot about her. After thanking Jake, she goes inside the school with telling Cora anything. Meanwhile, Destiney forces Isaac to take her outside to a café. In the middle of their walk, Isaac and Destiney notice the new moodies. During this, Isaac blushes upon looking at Destiney. After school, Zac learns about Hope looking for Destiney from Cora in the middle of looking for his microphone. He finds Hope near an alley in the night before it began to rain. Zac tells Hope to take a break, who refuses. She falls asleep on Zac from having little to no sleep. Zac takes her to Cora's house while Isaac tells Kimmy that he may have fallen in love with Destiney and is willing to stop his plan just to be with her. Kimmy, who was promised by Isaac to not let him stop his plan, convinces Isaac to continue his plan and forget about his feelings for Destiney. Back at Cora's house, Cora thanks Zac for taking care of Hope when she couldn't do so. Hope, in the middle of her sleep, changes her clothes and sleeps on the couch next to Zac. In the middle of the late morning she eventually leans on Zac in her sleep. Zac sleeps on the couch with her. The next day, Hope wakes up in the afternoon and questions Zac about why she was sleeping where she had. Zac scolds Hope for not taking better care of herself, even if her sister had gone missing. He also told Hope that Cora had worried about her, but Hope stops him and accuses him of making lies to defend her. Realizing it was afternoon, she gets her wet clothes from the drier and leaves to go to school. She sees that Cora is with Kimmy and was about to go home in sadness when she met upon Jake. Hope and Jake end up having lunch outside, where he shares his sandwich with her. Hope blushes during their time together and was about to leave the school when Jake asked if she would be at school tomorrow. Hope tells him yes and leaves as soon as Jake goes back into the school. She spends the rest of the day home when Cora enters her house without Kimmy. They both catch up and arrange to spend time together without Kimmy on the following Sunday. Isaac learns of this and uses these new facts to his advantage. Isaac has Kimmy lie to Cora about how Hope had cancelled their arrangement for classified reasons. She does this on Sunday and they both go outside, while Hope sees that Cora didn't show up and ends up finding Beck. Earlier that day, Beck had given Hope a text that he would coming back early to surprise Cora and wanted Hope to help him find a gift for her. Hope helps Beck find a necklace, but unfortunately Cora and Kimmy see them. Kimmy tells Cora that it seems that Beck was cheating on Cora so he could go with Hope, and tells her that she can just ignore Hope. Cora does so, making Hope heartbroken the next day. Around the same time, Destiney sees what Kimmy was doing and was angered before Kimmy showed her Isaac's room, revealing that Isaac is Zac's younger brother and that he had made the plan for revenge against Zac. Earlier before Hope had came to the spot where she had arranged to meet Cora, Jake and Hope had argued about that why Hope was sad when she seemed to be so happy. After seeing that Cora had completely ignored her, Hope sees Jake in the halls and tells her that he was right about Hope being terribly depressed and tells him everything about what happened. Before Jake had seen Hope outside of school, he had met up with Isaac, who told him not to interfere with his plans. Jake had refused, explaining why he decided to help Hope after she broke into tears and had told him everything. Jake then tells Hope that he got his ears from her. Category:Animated Series Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Friendship